This Love Is Ours  Harry Styles Fanfiction
by swaglikestyles
Summary: Bailey Delacruz, A ordinary 16 year old girl who moves to the village of Holmes Chapel. She's never been in love before. What happens when she meets a certain Harry Styles?
1. This Love Is Ours:  Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself, I'm Bailey, Bailey Delacruz. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I speak before I think, and that's never a good thing. I'm immature. I'm shy around people I don't know and when I'm in big groups, but once you get to know me I never shut up. Oh and one more thing, I've never been in a relationship before.

I hated moving house. But moving house has become a regular routine for me. I'd moved house three times in the past three years. But my mum and dad have assured me, that this house in Holmes Chapel where we were moving too was for good. The thing I hated about moving house was leaving my friends, because slowly we'd drift apart from each other and never talk again, which is quite sad. Along with moving house, the stress of starting a new school comes with it. That's never a good thing when you're the only child that goes to secondary school. I have a younger sister, Libby, who is three years old, she's just starting primary school. I have an older brother too, James. He doesn't live with us though, as he's 24, he's still back in Wales living, where I moved from. He got to stay as he's just getting a career started, and he's old enough to make his own decisions.

So here I am sitting in my bedroom of our new house in Holmes Chapel. It was located on a posh estate, and it seemed pretty quiet, which is always a good thing. I'd unpacked all my belongings and set them out neatly around my new room, it was big and well decorated. I liked it. I decided on going out for a walk around the place which I now call 'home.'

"Mum! I'm going out, I'm going to see what it's like around here" I told her as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright love!" She replied, before telling me not to be long.

As I walked down the path of my new home, I couldn't help but look but look at the house opposite, a boy around my age was walking out, he had brown curly hair, dimples and a lovely smile. He was the most beautifulest boy I have seen in my life.

... Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all.


	2. This Love Is Ours:  Chapter 2

By the time I had reached the bottom of the bricked path, the gorgeous looking boy had reached me.

'Alright love?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?' I replied.

'I'm good thanks! You've just moved in there, right?' He asked me, as I stood there awkwardly.

'Yep' I nodded, not really knowing what to do.

'Oh nice, I'm Harry, Harry Styles' he introduced himself to me.

'I'm Bailey.. Bailey Delacruz' I introduced myself back to him.

'Nice name!' He said, making me laugh.

'Really? I hate it' I giggled.

'Where you going?' He asked me.

'Just for a walk round if I'm honest, I need to get to know my 'home'' I told him.

'I'll walk with you, can't leave a pretty girl like yourself to walk round here on your own! You might get lost!' He told me, making me blush slightly. 'I'll show you round' he said, gesturing me to follow him, as I did.

'Okay, thanks' I smiled at him.

-

I don't know where we were going, but we ended up in a park, sitting on the grass, under a tree, next to some lake.

'Tell me about your self then, love' Harry told me.

'Erm, ok. What do you want to know?' I asked him.

'Anything' he smiled, moving infront of me with his legs crossed.

'How about, you ask me questions, and I'll answer them. Then you get to know what you really want to know' I smiled at him, he really was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. I could tell by the moment he walked up to me this morning, that we'll be quite good friends.

'Alright then' He agreed. 'How old are you?' He asked, looking to my eyes.

'15' I smiled, looking back into his. 'You?'

'16'

'Do you have any brothers or sisters' he questioned.

'I have a little sister Libby, she's three. And I have a older brother James, he's 24. He doesn't live with us though' I responded to him.

'I have an older sister, Gemma, she's 21' he told me. 'Where did you move from?'

'Wales' I smiled, thinking about the memories I had there.

'Oh yeah, I can tell now. Your accent!' He grinned.

'Shuttup, I do not have an accent. I hate it' I cringed.

'I think it's cute' He smiled.

'Thanks.. I guess' I laughed.

'Can you speak Welsh?' He asked.

'I can indeed'

'Speak Welsh!' He instructed, it was more of a demand than a question.

'No!' I laughed. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Erm, anything?' he smiled innocently.

'You're so cute, bless you!' I grinned, ruffling his curls.

'Get off!' he laughed.

We sat there for about another hour, just getting to know each other a little bit better. By the time we'd finished asking each other questions. My head was on Harry's shoulder. I'd been really comfortable around him, I don't know why, when I'm usually around boys, I get really shy. Something about Harry was different, something told me that he was different to all the other boys.

'Have you ever been in love?' Harry asked me randomly.

'I can't say I have if I'm honest.' I told him. 'I've never had a boyfriend' I added.

'Wow, really?' He asked, he seemed shocked about my last comment that I've never had a boyfriend.

'Yep' I nodded. 'Right I best get home now, thanks for this Harry' I smiled at him, as he got up, offering my his hand to take, to help me up, which I gladly accepting, smiling at him.

'I'll walk you home' He smiled back at me, putting his arm around me.

After about 10 minutes walking, we arrived back at home, as we stood in the middle of the road, ready to part our ways going to our separate houses, as they where only opposite each other.

'I forgot to ask you, are you starting school tomorrow?' He asked.

'I am indeed..' I said nervously. I hated starting a new school.

'Holmes Chapel Comprehensive?' He asked.

'That's correct' I smiled.

'I go there too! Do you want me to pick you up in the morning? We could walk together if you like? I understand if you don't want to as it's your first-'

'Yes, that'd be lovely Harry' I laughed, cutting him off as he was rambling.

'Okay' He smiled. 'I'll pick you up at half 8?'

'That'd be great, thanks Harry, see you in the morning' I smiled back at him, there was something about me when I was around him.. When I was around him, I can't stop smiling. He has some weird effect over me that I can't quite put my finger on.

I turned around ready to head back into my house.

'WAIT' I heard Harry shout, before running back over to me, handing me a piece of paper. 'It's my number, text me' He smiled.

'Alright, I will! Bye Harry!' I laughed.

'Cya' He smiled, before we both headed off into our separate houses.


	3. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly happy, because I knew Harry was picking me up on his way to school this morning, we arranged to meet at the bottom of my path at quarter past 8, Harry had said we'd get there about half 8, which gave us half an hour to meet everyone, it made me feel kinda nervous.. starting a new school and only knowing one person, and not really knowing what everyone else is like…

Me and Harry spent the whole of last night texting each other, even though we spent the whole evening together. He was the sweetest guy I'd ever known, he seemed so caring, and not to mention he's adorable. But there was something about him that I loved, something that I can't quite put my finger on.

I rolled out of bed, at 7 o'clock which gave me plenty of time to get ready. I refreshed myself up in the shower, drying myself, and applying my make up, I wasn't one of those people who went over the top with make up, just a thin layer of foundation, pale lip gloss and a couple of coats of mascara to bring out my eyes did it for me.

I then decided to put on my 'school uniform'. We didn't really have a particular school uniform, we didn't have a logo or anything on it, we just had to wear a white shirt, black tie and black jumper, along with black trousers, and a black blazer. It was pretty weird, oh well, 'school rules' apparently. I then put everything I needed in my school bag. I then straightened my hair, and I was ready to go.

(.com/school_uniform/set?id=41722472)

'Ready for your first day B?' my dad asked me as I strolled into the kitchen.

'Eh.. I guess so' I replied, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

'It'll be fine' my dad reassured me, giving me a smile.

'Yep' I agreed before having something to drink and eating my breakfast.

'How you getting to school?' My dad asked once I'd finished.

'I'm walking with Harry' I told him, even just saying Harry's name made me smile, I couldn't be falling for someone I'd just met a day ago? Surely? .. I mean.. I've never been in love before..

'Who's this 'Harry?'' My dad asked, winking.

'DAD! He lives directly across the road. I met him yesterday when I went for a walk' I told him, laughing.

'Oh I see, I'm sure your mum was talking to his mum yesterday' My dad told me, before I looked up at the clock. 8:14am it read, I walked through to the living room to see Harry walking out his house, I walked back through to the kitchen, grabbing my bag and swinging it over one shoulder.

'I'm going now Dad' I told him as I started walking out.

'Alright love, have a nice day!' He called.

'I will!' I responded, open the door to be greeted by Harry.

'Looking good, Delacruz' Harry winked at me, as I closed the door.

'Yeah, good morning to you too Styles' I laughed walking down the path.

'Sorry, good morning my love' he smirked, as we began walking to school. 'Nervous?' He asked.

'Honestly.. yes' I replied, looking down at the floor.

'Don't be, it'll be fine, honestly' He reassured me as much as possible, putting one of his arms around my shoulder.

Once we arrived at school, his group that he hangs round with where already there, I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach as we started walking over to them, as we headed through the school gates.

'What if they don't like me?' I asked, bringing my face up to Harry and looking him in the eyes.

'They will, honestly, they're kind of weird, but you'll get used to it' Harry winked at me, causing me to laugh and maybe turn a little red. 'You have really gorgeous eyes' Harry told me.

'Thanks' I smiled, causing him to smile. 'I like your dimples too'

'Thanks' Harry mimicked, copying my voice, causing me to playfully smack him on the arm. 'Come on, I'll introduce you to them all' he smiled, as we walked over to them.

'HARRY!' A unfamiliar male voice shouted as we walked over.

'Alright Louis' Harry smiled. 'Louis this is Bailey, Bailey this is Louis' Harry introduced us.

'Hiya' I smiled nervously.

'You're this Bailey Harry was telling me about then?' Louis asked me.

'Yeah, I guess' I responsed.

'OH MY GOD YOUR ACCENT IS AMAZING!' Louis told me, causing me to laugh.

'Let me introduce you to the others' Harry said pulling me away. 'Louis clearly hasn't taken his medication this morning' he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 'Right, that's Liam, that's Niall, and that's Zayn' Harry told me, introducing us to each other and pointing them out. They all seemed really friendly. 'Liam, and Zayn do have a partner, but they don't arrive until like 20 minutes after the bell' Harry laughed. And as that the bell went. Here's to my first day at my new school…


	4. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 4

Bailey's P.O.V

My first week at my new school went pretty well. Harry had been a sweetheart and had kept an eye on my all week, he was right, after all there was nothing to be scared about! His friends were absolutely lovely! I had a feeling that I'd get on with Louis the best, after Harry obviously. I'd met Louis' girlfriend, Lizzie, she was stunning and really welcoming. She had long red hair, and brown eyes. I got on with her quite well. Then there was Liam, he had brown messy hair, with brown eyes, his girlfriend Danielle was absolutely stunning, she also had lovely wavy hair. Then there was Zayn, he had black hair with a quiff. Then last but not least there was Niall, he had the most adorable irish accent ever, which bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Niall's girlfriend, Lacey, was absolutely gorgeous. I'd kill to look like her! She had blonde hair, which was just slightly darker than Niall's which went down to her elbows and she had lovely green eyes. Why was everyone round here so attractive! They were all so welcoming and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

I sat next to Harry in every single one of my lessons, however I'm not complaining. He's a lovely and a very, very attractive boy! I could tell since the start of the week that him and Louis had some sort of 'bromance' going on, as they liked to call it. After my first week me and Harry had become extremely close. After 1 week of knowing him, I'm getting feelings towards him already. I not really sure he has any kind of feelings towards me though.

After my very tiring first week, I was walking home with Harry!

'So, how was your first week?' He asked, nudging my side.

'It was actually really good! Everyone's so friendly! I suppose the school's alright too' I responded to him.

'Give it a few weeks and you'll hate the school' He laughed.

'Oh, charming!' I said sarcastically. 'What do you want to be when you're older?' I asked him randomly.

'I actually want to be a singer' he told me.

'Wow! You can sing! Sing for me pleaseeeeeeeee' I begged. Wow, just when I thought this boy couldn't get any more attractive, he tells me he wants to be a singer.

'Alright' he laughed. 'What do you want me to sing?' he asked as we walked through the park.

'Anything' I smiled, and as that he grabbed my hand and started running towards the tree we where sitting underneath yesterday. I'm thinking this has now become our 'spot.'

'Eeeeeehmmm... Right...' he laughed. 'This is embarrassing I've never sung to someone like this before!'

'Oh well, make this a special occasion' I told him.

Harry's P.O.V

'Right ok, don't laugh!' I instructed her as I thought of a song to sing. I cleared my throat before beginning, my favourite song of all time.

'Merrily we fall out of line,

Out of line,

I'd fall anywhere with you

I'm buy your side,

Swinging in the rain,

Humming melodies,

We're not going anywhere until we freeze.

I'm not afraid anymore

I'm not afraid.

Forever is a long time,

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Carefully we'll place for our destiny,

You came and you took this heart,

And set it free,

Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.

So warm to me

I'm torn,

I'm torn,

To be right where you are.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I'm not afraid.

Forever is a long time.

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me everyday

I'd get to wake up to that smile,

I wouldn't mind it at all.

I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me.

Pinch me gently.

I can hardly breath.

Forever is a long, long time.

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me everyday,

I get to wake up to that smile.

I wouldn't mind it at all.

I wouldn't mind it at all.'

I finished before looking at her, she had a massive smile across her face. Hopefully she liked it. And maybe she'd get some sort of hint... Because I'm starting to like this girl, even after only one day...

'Harry, that was absolutely gorgeous!' she told me, making me smile. 'It's my favourite song ever!'

'Really? It's mine too!' I laughed.

'Yep'

'Did I do your favourite song justice then?' I winked.

'You did indeed. You've made it 10 times better too' she told me, before wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I wanted to say like this forever but I knew we couldn't as we both needed to head home.

'Thank you' I smiled. 'Come on you, we need to go home!' I told her, entwining our hands and walking home together. After a week I was really falling for her... Hard.

'Do want to come round to mine later?' he asked. 'Me, the lads, Lacey, Danielle and Lizzie have a movie night in front of the TV.. Cause my mum's away on a course soo... I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want too.'

'Harry, I'd love too' she told me as we reached our houses.

'Okay' he smiled at me as dimples appeared in his cheeks, making me smile. 'Wear something comfy! Because I can assure you, it's not very comfy sitting on the sofa in jeans for four hours!' He giggled an infectious laugh.

'Hehe! Alright then Styles.'

'Come round at 6 Delacruz!' he called as I entered my house with the biggest smile on my face ever.


	5. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 5

Bailey's P.O.V  
>I sat in my room looking for something to wear to go round to Harry's he told me to wear something comfortable so I might just put some jogging pants on and a hoodie. In the end I decided on putting on my grey Abercrombie and Fitch jogging pants along with a white Hollister zip up hoodie with a black vest top on underneath. I didn't exactly look presentable but I was only going to be sitting watching movies till some ridiculous time in the morning. I phoned my mum after I got in just to let her know that I was going round to Harry's at 6 and I didn't know what time I'd be home. She agreed as her and Harry's mum, Anne, get on really well so everything is fine. I quickly ran the straighteners through my hair and applied some mascara, not being bothered with foundation or anything like that. I looked at the clock and it was five to 6. Decided to walk across over to Harry's before turning my straighteners off and putting on my black pair of UGGs.<p>

As I walked up Harry's path he was already at the door.

'Ooo.. Someone's keen' I winked at him.

'Only for you Delacruz!' he winked  
>back, pulling me into his house. 'You look so cosy and warm!' Harry informed me, obviously talking about my clothes. 'They make me want to hug you!'<p>

'Hug me then?' I told him opening my arms, to which he walked into, wrapping his arms around my waist as his head rested on top of my head due to him being so tall, just feeling his touch and being with him made my heart beat 50 times faster than its normal pace, and causing butterflies to do summersaults in my stomach, every time we touched I felt sparks fly. We stood in our embrace for a good 5 minutes, as I just inhaled his boyish scent. He smelt absolutely lovely.

'What time is everyone arriving?' I mumbled into his neck.

'Half 6' he told me, slightly pulling away but his arms still remanded around my waist.

'Why did you tell me to come at 6 then?' I chuckled.

'So I could spend more time with you' he told me sincerely.

'Aww!' I coed. 'How cute of you'

'I know' he agreed, making me hit him playfully as he moved out of our embrace.

At that moment I just wanted to kiss him. I looked up at him into his eyes, I moved my eyes away from his eyes, to his lips, then back again, hoping he'd get the hint. He did, and we were both leaning in, before I knew it our lips touched, moving in sync with each other, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for a entrance I gladly accepted. He tongue explored my mouth as his arms snaked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck playing with a loose curl at the back of his neck.

Harry P.O.V  
>I was first to break off the kiss as we both remember we needed to breathe. I looked at her in the eyes, giving her one more kiss assuring her that everything will be fine. I then remembered our conversation we had in the park when we first met.<p>

'That was your first kiss wasn't it?' I asked her, to which she nodded shyly in reply.

'That's embarrassing isn't it? Being 15, 16 in three months and only just have your first kiss' she laughed.

'No it's not! Some people just like... Wait. Or don't let their guards down' I told her.

'That's the thing, I let my guards down with you really quickly, like within the first 2 days. There's something about you which I completely trust, you're different to everyone else' I told him. 'But that first kiss was worth the wait' I whispered in his ear making the corners of his lips move up into a smirk.

'Stay here tonight?' I asked her. 'The boys and everyone would be gone by 10, and then I'll be left on my own'

'Course I will' she replied. Making me kiss her once more. I pulled away as the door bell went, it was obviously Louis and the rest of the crew.


	6. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 6

Bailey's P.O.V

The boys had been around about 3 hours now, we'd managed to watch Free Willy and Toy Story.. such kids we are. After we watched the two films we just say talking, I was lying inbetween Harry's legs as we lay on the sofa, Louis sat on the chair as Lizzie had to go as her Mum got called to work and there was no one to baby sit her 5 year old brother, while Liam and Danielle mirrored mine and Harry's position on the other sofa, Niall and Lacey chilled hand in hand and Zayn sat on the floor by the sofa were me and Harry were sitting. Harry had been whispering sweet nothings in my ear all night, causing my to laugh and blush, which caused us getting looks of the others boys, Louis in particular. I don't know what had gotten into Louis tonight but he seem distracted, he was really blunt we me too.

'Seriously, what?' Harry asked Louis as Louis looked over to us which seemed the millionth time in a single night.

'What's going on between you two? Don't say nothing because you've been whispering to her all night!' Louis replied to him.

'Nothing..' Harry laughed his infectious laugh which caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. We both knew something was going on but we didn't know what.. yet.

'Yeah, I totally believe you' Louis said in a sarcastic manner. I pushed myself up back up to Harry's neck as I could feel myself slipping down the brown leather sofa. I felt his grip get tighter around my waist as he pulled me into him, with a few of his curls tickling my neck. I felt Harry turn his head as he began kissing my neck, I felt a bit awkward as everyone else was in the room, and I knew someone was watching me as I could feel their eyes on me.

'Ergh, I'm going! I can't sit here any longer watching you two all over each other' Louis said, I looked over to him to check if he was joking around like he usually does, but no. Something had seriously rattled his cage tonight.

'What's up with him?' I asked Harry as Louis walked out the room.

'I don't have a clue' Harry sighed.

'I'll go talk to him' I told them all, unwrapping Harry's arms around me as Harry's back door slammed, suggesting that Louis had gone to Harry's backgarden. 'What's up with you?' I asked Louis as I sat next to him at the top of Harry's garden.

'More like what's up with you and Harry' he snapped.

'Woah, Lou, calm down' I told him. 'What's so wrong about me and Harry?' I asked him, confused.

'You're too good for him B' He told me, causing my to laugh. 'You can do better. I know how he treats girls B. Stop yourself falling for him B. Because I can assure you, when you fall for him, he won't be there to catch you.'

'Louis, I don't understand.. I don't know where all this has come from' I told him sincerely.

'Do you really want me to spell it out for you?'

'It would help.'

'He's a player.' Louis told me.

'Right, ok' I laughed. I could tell Louis was getting more angry by the minute.

'FOR FUCK SAKE WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?' He shouted, causing my to back away.

'He's a player! He'll use you for sex. Harry has a different girl every week! He was whispering all these sweet things into your ear, but have you asked him who else he's saying that to?' Louis asked. I didn't reply. 'Have you?' I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes.

'You're lying' I told him, chocking on my tears, as I failed to swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

'I bet he's even lost count of how many girls he's slept with. Every girl he sleeps with, he now treats like shit. I don't want that to happen to you. I know what kind of reputation he has. He's the most popular lad in our school. Even the looks some girls give you, if looks could kill, you'll be dead' Louis told me as tears fell from my eyes.

'I guess he's just like the rest' I whispered.

'He is.' Louis told me bluntly before he walked off, into Harry's house. I sat there for a good ten minutes, I could head Louis and Harry shouting at each other, but right now I didn't care. Louis was right, I was falling for Harry, but whether he'll be there to catch me is another thing. I didn't realise I had tears streaming down my face before Zayn came up and sat next to me, whipping my tears away, Zayn had become my bestfriend.. well, after Harry.

'I heard everything' Zayn told me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Is it true?' I asked him, secretly hoping it wasn't.

'Some of it' Zayn told me. 'Sorry.' He smiled at me sympathetically.

'Which bit's true?'

'Well.. He is sort of a player. That's all I know.' Zayn told me. 'Are you okay?' Zayn asked, as I could here the worry in his voice.

'I'm fine' I lied.

'You're not, tell me' he instructed, I knew Zayn could tell, he can read me like a book.

'It's just, I was really beginning for fall for him. Like everything he does is so special, when I'm with him it feels like it's just me and him and no one else matters. But I guess I'm not the only one he's doing that too. Whenever I'm with him, he makes my heart race 10 times faster than it usually would. Everytime he touches me, butterflies erupt and do summersaults in my stomach. He's the last person on my mine before I go to sleep, and he's the first person on my mind when I wake up in the morning. They way his smile makes me smile. I was just starting… to fall in love' I confessed to him.

'Don't fall in love.' Zayn told me cuddling me.

'Why?' I sniffed.

'Because loves hurts,' He whispered to me, before Harry's silhouette emerged from the doorway. 'I'm going, text me tomorrow or something, ok?' He told me, looking into my eyes, I nodded at him.

'Thanks for listening to me Zayn' I smiled at him.

'That's what best friends are for, right?' He asked me, causing me to nod, before he began walking off down the garden, and Harry took his place sitting next to me.

'You alright?' Harry asked my breaking the awkward silence.

'Yeah, I'm amazing, thanks for asking Harry' I told him sarcastically.

'Don't be like that B' he sighed.

'Why not Harry? I thought you were different. But you're not, you're just like every single other boy I know, you're a complete and utter player Harry!'

'I'm sorry' Harry said, in almost a whisper.

'So is it true then? That you have a different girl every week?' I asked him.

'It isn't actually. I haven't had a girlfriend for 8 months' He told me, he seem kind of offended. Guilt washed all over me.

'Come here, give me a hug' I told him, opening my arms, in which he fell into.

'I'm so sorry' Harry whispered in my ear.

'No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Louis was probably just talking bull' I told him, kissing his cheek before we walked inside and went up to bed.


	7. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, in Harry's double bed, cuddled into his topless torso, a sight that I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning. Last night made me realise a lot, I was actually beginning to fall for Harry Styles. The problem is though, I don't know if he feels the same...

'Good morning, gorgeous' he quietly spoke, with a morning voice.

'Morning' I giggled, cuddling my face into his bare neck. We laid in each others arms for a good half an hour, just talking, flirting, and play fighting.

'Harry, get off me!' I laughed inbetween breaths as he straddled me, tickling me. 'Please!'

'Ok, ok!' Harry winked at me, pulling his arms away from me.

'You can get off me now' I winked back.

'I quite enjoy sitting here yano' he smirked. 'Jokes, I'm going to make you breakfast! Stay here and don't move!' He instructed.

'Yes sir!' I saluted as he walked out of the bedroom. I lay back Harry's bed, taking in the his scent that was all over the pillows and duvet. I reached out towards the bedside cabinet and grabbed my blackberry torch which was constantly flashing red, indicating I had a new message.

_From Zayn Malik;_

_Is everything okay after last night?xxx _

I typed out a quick reply.

_To Zayn Malik;_

_Yeah, I think so! I'll phone you later when I get home, I stayed here at Harry's last night. xxx_

'Here you are Madame, pancakes with nutella on just for you and I!' Harry said in a posh voice, lowering the plate of pancakes in front of me and climbing back into bed.

A few hours later me and Harry were laid on his sofa in the same position we were in last night, him lying down, and my lying inbetween his legs with my head resting on his chest.

'What time's your mum home?' I asked him, looking at the clock which read half 3.

'About 4' He replied. 'Erm, Bailey?' He called.

'Yeah?' I responded looking up at him.

'Can I take you out tonight?' He asked.

'Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Styles?' I winked at him.

'It is actually' He smirked.

'Course you can' I smiled at him. 'What time?' I asked.

'About half 6?'

'It's a date, literally' I grinned at him, giving him a hug. 'Do I need to dress up?' I asked him.

'You do indeed'

'Alright then! I'm heading off over the road, I have things to do!' I told him, pushing myself up and off the sofa.

'Please stay' He asked, using his puppy dog eyes.

'I have stuff to do' I laughed.

'Fine' He huffed. 'I'll see you later' he smiled.

'You will indeed!' I smiled back at him, seeing his adorable dimples appear in his cheeks, giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading back over to mine.

When I got home, I remembered I told Zayn I'd phone him, I got my phone out, found his name and called him, it rang a few times before he answered.

'Delacruz! Hello!' He greeted down the phone!

'Alright Malik!' I greeted back.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm good!'

'Was everything okay after I went last night?' Zayn asked.

'Yeah, we just spoke about everything then I ended up staying at his' I replied. 'He's taking me out on a date tonight!'

'Awww! Where too?'

'I don't know! But I need to go and get ready, I'll text you tomorrow probably!'

'Alright, have a nice night B!' Zayn told me before we both hung up the phone.

6 o'clock had soon arrived, and I was ready for my first 'date' with Harry.. wow. I had put on my black dress, black heels, silver Pandora necklace along with my black Pandora. I finished my outfit off with my silver clutch, and putting all me essentials for the night in there. I curled my hair and left my make up to a minimum.

(.com/first_date/set?id=42696585)

As the clock ticked towards half 6, I was getting more and more nervous. I walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the railings, just thinking about everything. I'll let you in on a secret, which not one of my friends round here know, not even Harry. I have a sister. Her name's Laura. She ran away from home last year. Lately I'd been missing her loads, we'd have our fights, our arguments, but at the end of the day, she was my big sister, whenever I had a problem or something on my mind, she was the one I'd go to. All this stuff going on lately, my feelings for Harry etc, she would have been the one I would of spoke too. But I can't. And talking about boys with your mum isn't the bet topic of conversation. I know I'm close to my mum, but she can stay out of my love life.

I don't know how long I'd been stood on the balcony, but my thoughts were interpreted by the door bell ringing. I guessed it would have been around half 6 because I'm positive it's Harry. As I walked down the stairs, I grabbed my clutch on the way down. Butterflies were erupting in my stomach like there was no tomorrow. I opened the door and there he was. He looked absolutely gorgeous; he had dark wash jeans on, clinging to his hips, a black blazer and a white t-shirt.

'Hello gorgeous' He greeted me, handing me some red roses.

'Harry you shouldn't have!' I told him as he put them in my hands.

'I wanted too' He told me.

'Let me put these in some water, and then we can go!' I told him, walking into the kitchen, I could feel his eyes on my bum as I walked and put them in water. 'Stop looking at my bum Harry' I laughed.

'Can't help it, sorry' I could feel him smirk as he said these words, I turned back around and we both headed out the door, as we were walking down the street he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. I looked up and him and smiled.

I guess my date starts now.

**Author's note:**

**Please review! I'd love to know your opinion on this! Only if it's a little comment! It would be much appreciated! It only takes a few seconds! Thanks for reading. xxx**


	8. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 8

Bailey's P.O.V

'Harry, where are we going?' I asked him as we walked down the village, the sound of my heels clicking against the cold concrete beneath me.

'First of all we're going to Nandos, then we're going for a walk, and I'm not telling you were we are going after that' He responded, in his husky voice, tightening his grip he had around my hand. It made butterflies in my stomach, I had never felt this way over someone before, I don't understand what he was doing to me. It seemed like someone had some sort of magnetic effect on us, everything we did just brang us closer and closer together. My mind rewinded back to what happened in his house on Friday night, before the boys arrived. The kiss. A part of me wanted to bring it up, but I didn't want to ruin anything, or ruin the chances I had with him. It must of meant something, right? 'You look very nice tonight by the way!' Harry told me as we reached Nandos.

'Thank you' I blushed, putting my head down. 'You look alright too' I smirked at him.

'Alright? Is that all I get?' He laughed.

'Fineeee, you look very handsome tonight' I told him. 'Better?' I giggled.

'Much' He grinned at me, planting a kiss on my cheek as we entered Nandos, him walking in front leading the way, with his hand reached out his back holding mine. I couldn't help but check his bum out as he walked in front of me, as his jeans hugged his lower hips.

We got seen too in Nandos, we'd both ordered our meals, so we sat opposite each other in a dim light restaurant, the atmosphere was very romantic, as both our hands were entwined together resting on the table in front of us.

'Has anyone told you, you have really nice eyes?' Harry told me as he studied my face.

'Erm.. not really' I responded to him, putting my face down as I could feel the familiar red feeling coming to my face, something that happened quite a lot whenever I was with Harry.

'I love how easily I can make you blush' He winked at me once I brought my face back up, my eyes meeting his.

'Harry!' I laughed, putting my head down as I could feel myself blushing again.

'and how you always put your head down when you blush' he added.

'Harry, stop!' I instructed, looking at him, as his dimples reached his cheeks.

'Okay, I will! I'm sorry' He laughed, as we pulled our hands apart from each other as our meal for the night arrived at our table.

Once we finished our meal, our bill arrived at the table, I did offer Harry that we went halves, but he refused however many times I did offer, which was quite a lot.

'Why wouldn't you let me pay? At least half?' I asked him as we walked out.

'Because' He started, wrapping his arms around my waist as we continued walking, giving me a gentle kiss on my neck.

'Hmm' I edged him to carry on.

'Because, I'm taking you out, therefore I am paying!' He told me. We continued walking in a comfortable silence, our hands now entwined with each others.

'Harry, where are you taking me?' I asked as we walked along the top of a beach.

'We're almost there!' Harry responded.

'Can we sit down? My legs hurt' I moaned, causing him to laugh and nod, we sat on the wall that separated us from the beach. We sat on the wall, cuddled up to each other. 'Harry' I whispered to him.

'Yes Bailey?' He whispered back.

'Thanks for everything' I thanked him. 'Like everything, not just tonight, even though it hasn't finished and you're not telling me where we are going, but thank you, living here wouldn't be the same without you, you were the first friend I ever made, and going to school wouldn't of been the same without you… just thank you.'

'It's my pleasure' he smiled at me, looking down at me as I'm a lot smaller than him.. even in heels. I looked up at him, leaning in, as our moist lips pressed against each others, moving in sync with each other. 'Bailey.. look, I was going to wait till later to ask you, but I need to do it now, I really, really, really like you Bailey. You've only been here a week, and I can't imagine my life without you any more, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course I will, I thought you were never going to ask' I smirked at him, kissing him passionately.

'Come on, we need to get somewhere' He said, taking my hand, gently helping me off the wall, and we began walking down the beach, up a hill, then up some stairs. Ok, maybe a lot of stairs. 'Right, before I open this door, I'm really sorry if it's really cheesy, my sister kind of helped me out with this idea.. So I apologize in advice' Harry told me before opening the door, in front of me was the most beautifulest scenery I had ever seen, I was standing on a balcony that overlooked the whole of Holmes Chapel, city lights shone beneath me, and in the corner, a mini chocolate fountain was resting on a table with marshmallows and strawberries sitting next to it in a bowl. I turned around to Harry who was smirking at me with his hands in his blazer pockets. I leapt on top of him, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

'Harry, it's beautiful, thank you so much' I whispered in his ear, planting numerous amounts of kisses over his face, causing him to giggle lightly. He put me down gently, before guiding me over to the mini chocolate fountain in the corner. I watched him as he put a strawberry and marshmallow on a stick, before sticking it under the melted chocolate which flowed freely, then guiding it to my mouth. We were there for a good hour, kissing, and eating chocolate covered strawberries and marshmallows.

'Thanks for tonight Harry' I smiled up at him, gently pulling away from our embrace that we had been stood in,

'It's not a problem' he smiled back, I shivered hugging into his body closer, as the cold winter air hit me. 'Cold?' He asked.

'Yeah I'll be fine though' I told him.

'Here, have this' He said taking off his blazer.

'No Harry, you'll get cold!' I replied pushing the blazer back to him.

'Yeah, and! I'm in jeans you're in a dress!' He stated helping me put the blazer on. 'Did I mention, you look beautiful night?' He whispered in my ear as my arms wrapped around his waist.

'Thank you' I whispered back planting a kiss on his soft lips.

'I best be getting you home, it's half 10 and we have school tomorrow' He told me before I agreed and we walked down the stairs and back to our street hand in hand.

'This is were part then' I told Harry as we stood in the middle of the road of our estate, kissing him lightly on the lips.

'It is indeed, I hope I'm getting a better kiss than that though' he smirked as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with a loose curl as our lips collided, moving in rhythm with each other, I felt his tongue trace my bottom of my lip as it craved for an entrance, which I gladly accepted. One thing about Harry was that he was an amazing kisser. 'Goodnight' he whispered the words onto my lips.

'Night' I smiled. 'Oh Harry, what about your blazer?'

'It looks better on you' he winked. 'I'll get it in the week or something!'

'Alright then, night!' I called as I walked into the Delacruz household. I walked into the kitchen to see the roses that Harry got me in some water where I last left them. I smiled to myself as I took the vase in my hand and walked upstairs with them, placing them on my bed side cabinet in my bedroom. I had a quick shower, hanging my clothes up and climbing into my pyjamas. I felt my phone vibrate as I got into bed.

From: Harry xxxx  
>Goodnight gorgeous! I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be round at the usually time to pick you up! :-) 3 xxxxxxxxx<p>

I smiled as I replied back to him. For once I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Harry's P.O.V  
>I walked into my house with a satisfied grin on my face.<p>

'What are you grinning at?' My thought were interrupted by a female voice, the one belonging to my older sister, Gemma.

'What are you doing home?' I asked her as I thought she was meant to be in uni.

'Oh, it's lovely to see you too Harry!' She said sarcastically.

'Sorry' I laughed, flopping myself down on the sofa!

'We have a week off, so I thought what's a better way to spend it that come home to see my lovely family!' She informed me, messing my hair up!

'Get off!' I moaned, sorting my hair out.

'How did you date go then?' She smirked at me.

'Brilliant' I smiled.

'Is she your girlfriend after tonight then?' She asked me. I couldn't help but grin and nod! 'Awwwwww!' She cooed.

'Shut up!' I laughed, getting my phone out of my pocket and texting Bailey goodnight and that I'll be around in the morning.

'Texting your girlfriend goodnight are we?' Gemma smirked at me.

'That's exactly what I'm doing actually' I smiled.

'Did you go out in just a t-shirt?' She asked me curiously.

'No I did have a blazer but I gave it to Bailey because she was cold' I replied.

'Harry you're so sweet!' She told me.

'Where's mum?' I asked her, ignoring her last statement and lifting myself up off the sofa.

'In bed! It is half 11 Harry! Now get to bed you have school tomorrow!' She instructed me.

'Yes I'm going now!' I laughed. 'Night Gem' I called as I walked out the room.

'Night H!' She called back as I walked up the stairs, into my bedroom, stripping down into my boxers and getting into bed.


	9. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 9

Bailey's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a smile plastered to my face. I climbed out of bed, put my school uniform on, and curled my hair. Most of it was already curly from my date with Harry last night, so I just touched it up. I put a thin layer of foundation over my face, a few coats of mascara, and some pale pink lip gloss. I slipped on my school shoes and skipped down the stairs, a little happier than usual. As I was skipping down the stairs I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket causing me to stop half way. I got my phone out and read the message, no surprise that it was from Harry.

From; Harry xxxx

GOOD MORNING! Hope you're as happy as I am this fine morning!;-) Anyway I shall be around in approximately half an hour. xxxxxxx

To; Harry xxxx

MORNING. If I said I wasn't in a good mood I would be lying. xxxxxxx

'What are smiling at?' My mum asked me as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast on the way.

'Nothing!' I lied, with a grin spread across my face.

'Hmm.. I don't believe you. How was last night? And what are those roses doing in your room?' She asked me.

'Last night was.. amazing' I smirked as the memories came flooding back. 'And Harry got me the roses'

'You're going out with him aren't you?' My mum questioned.

'Yep' I nodded. 'And I'm going to school' I added, before my mum could ask me any questions before walking out the door to see Harry walking out of his. 'Hello mister' I called as I walked over.

'Oh Hello' He smiled as we walked down the path. 'How is my lovely girlfriend on this fine morning?'

'She's very well thank you. How's my lovely boyfriend?' I laughed, playing along with the joke.

'He's good!' Harry smirked, grabbing my hand and walking to school. We took a bit longer than usual to get to school, we were about 5 minutes late, so by the time we got to school the bell had all ready went. We didn't seem bothered by it we just walked to form hand in hand. 'When are we telling the rest of the boys and that about us?' Harry asked as we walked into the school building.

'Break time?' I suggested to which he agreed. I dropped his hand as we walked into form. We apologized for being late, and sat down in our usual spot at the back of the class. I looked across to see Lacey sitting with Niall, she gave me a questioning look, I just smirked at her and gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look. Me and Harry just sat back in our chairs talking to everyone like we normal would on any other day.

Soon after the bell went, signalling to us that it was the end of form and we had to make our way to our first lesson. I wasn't in my first lesson with Harry, but I was with Lacey so I waited outside the classroom with my back to the lockers waiting for her.

'I'll text you in a bit' Harry told me as he walked off with Louis, I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

'Right I can't stand it anymore. Tell me what's happening between you and Harry' Lacey winked as we were half way through maths. I was just about to explain the whole thing, when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I opened it up to see a text message from, no other person than, Harry.

From: Harry xxxx

Come meet me in the old drama room!:-) 3 xxxxx

'I will in a minute, I just need to go see.. someone' I told her, before asking sir if I could go to the toilet. Oh, someone pass me a rebellion medal! I made my way out of class and round the corner to the old drama room, I looked to see if anyone was around before entering. 'Styles.. you're setting a bad example, I shouldn't be bunking my lessons to come see you' I winked at him, making my way over to where he was sat in the corner and placing myself on his lap.

'I wanted to see you!' He told me kissing my lips softly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the chair. 'What lesson are you supposed to be in, maths?' He asked.

'Yep, Lacey was just about to get out of me what happen last night' I giggled. 'But then you texted me, and now I'm here' I added.

'I really, really, really, really, really like you' Harry told me looking into my eyes.

'I really, really, really, really, really like you too' I told him.

'Seriously, I haven't felt this way about someone before' I couldn't help but aww at his comment, I liked boys who opened up about their feelings to me. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck, in their familiar position playing with his loose curl at the back of his neck. I backed towards the wall of the blacked out room so I had something to lean on, Harry stood in front of me with his hands on my hips, massaging the loose material of my school jumper. Our lips found each others, like they were being pulled together. I couldn't help but love the feeling of his moist lips on mine. I don't know how long we were lost in our passionate embrace, but Harry broke the kiss off by nibbling on my bottom lip.

'I need to get back to lesson' I smirked, breathlessly from the amount of kissing we just did.

'Same' he grinned, as we made our way out of the room and back to our lesson.

'Where have you been?' Lacey asked as I got back to my seat in maths. 'Wait. You're lips are swollen!' Lacey gasped.

'Shut up!' I hissed, putting my head down as I received looks from other people in the classroom.

'You've been for a game of tonsil tennis with Harry haven't you? Bailey Delacruz you little rebel! In lesson time too!' Lacey chuckled. I turned my head to her and smirked. I then explained everything about last night.

'… and then he asked me to be his girlfriend' I smiled.

'Oh my god! That is cute! Did you go anywhere else?' She asked. I nodded. 'Where?'

'He took me up a load of stairs, and then we reached this door, and then I opened it and we were on this balcony, like you could see all of Holmes Chapel, he'd even put a mini chocolate fountain in the corner with strawberries and marshmallows'

'That is actually the cutest thing ever! How romantic!' She awed.

Break soon arrived and me and Harry where finally about to tell everyone about us. Harry and Louis had sorted everything out that happened at Harry's last Friday, and he's apologized to me too, so everything was sorted. Louis said he just said it in the heat of the moment, and it wasn't all true which made me feel a lot better.

'Erm, guys, we've got something to tell you… Me and Bailey, we're kinda like.. going out' Harry told them as we got their attention. We got told a load of 'YES!'s and 'I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!'s from each of them. For the rest of break we just sat there talking about everything as me and Harry told them all about our date last night.

Harry's P.O.V

Bailey had walked off with the rest of the girls to the toilet, so it was just me and the 4 lads sitting there.

'She deserves someone like you, you know' Zayn told me interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at his comment.

'Thanks Zayn'

'Don't you dare hurt her Harry, if you do, you have me to deal with' Zayn told me. I could understand where he was coming from, as my past relationships, well let's say they didn't end too good. One of us either got her. And plus Bailey and Zayn were bestfriends, like brothers, so I expected something like this from Zayn.

'I won't Zayn, I promise' I told him sincerely. I'm never planning on hurting that girl ever in my life. Because, she is my life now, and I don't want to imagine it without her.


	10. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 10

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking home hand in hand with Bailey, after a boring day at school, everyone has taken the news about us surprisingly well. I needed to talk to Louis about everything though, he didn't seem.. happy about it all. I'll leave it a few weeks to let everything die down though.

'My sisters home' I told Bailey as we walked down the street. 'She wants to meet you.'

'Oh.. really?' Bailey asked, I could tell by her tone of voice she wasn't 100% on meeting her.

'Come round later?' I asked her.

'Err.. yeah.. ok..' Bailey replied trying to assure me she was fine.

'Don't worry about it, she's really nice, she doesn't bite, it's only my sister' I giggled, squeezing her hand affectionately.

'Okay' she laughed. 'Can I go home and get changed first though? I'll come round in about half an hour' She added.

'Yep, that's fine babe' I smiled at her, I still couldn't believe she was mine. I let her walk off into her house, and I walked off into mine.

'When am I meeting her then?' Gemma asked as soon as I closed the front door.

'Woah, Gem, simmer down! She'll be round in about half an hour, she's just getting changed' I laughed.

'Who's coming round?' My mum wondered as she walked down the stairs.

'Harry's girlfriend!' Gemma responded before I could say a word.

'Bailey?' My mum asked.

'Yep!' Gemma responded, yet again.

'Gem, I can answer myself yano!' I giggled.

'I like Bailey, she's really nice' my mum told me as I walked into the kitchen after her.

'And me' I smiled. I walked up stairs, took my school uniform off and thrown on a pair of jeans and a black polo. I was distracting by my phone vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out to receive a text from Bailey.

From: Bailey xxxxx

_What if your sister doesn't like me?:/ xxxxxxx_

I texted her back reassuring her that everything would be fine.

To: Bailey xxxxx

_She'll love you, honestly! Do you want me to come round and get you?xxxxxxxx_

From: Bailey xxxxx

_Please I'm ready now xxxxxxx_

I threw my phone in my back pocket, before yelling as I made my way down the stairs that I was going to get Bailey. I walked across the road, I knocked on her house door, I was only there a few seconds before Bailey answered, looking as gorgeous as ever. I giggled at her cuteness, before taking her hand and walking across the road.

'Okay now?' I chuckled.

'No' She laughed.

'Come on, it'll be fine! You weren't like this when you met my mum for the first time!' I smirked at her.

'You weren't my boyfriend then though' She winked at me.

'I am now though' I grinned, in to which she nodded. I opened my house door, and walked into the house, with our hands entwined, but she walked slightly behind me, I squeezed her hand affectionately, assuring her that it would all be fine as we walked into the living room. 'Gemma, this is my girlfriend, Bailey, Bailey, this is my sister, Gemma' I introduced them to each other.

'Hey' Bailey greeted shyly.

'So, you're this Bailey that Harry won't stop telling me about then?" Gemma asked giving Bailey a hug, to which she returned.

'All good things I hope?' Bailey laughed, receiving a nod from Gemma.

Bailey P.O.V

I don't know what I was so worried about, Harry's sister was absolutely lovely, she was absolutely stunning too. She sure had welcomed me well, all of Harry's family was lovely, each and every one of them are stunning, even his mum is a pure MILF. I haven't told Harry yet though, when I do his reaction should be surprising…

**Author Note:**

**I've just wrote a little update, It's not very good but today is the only time I can update till next weekend, (11th) because I have a welsh speaking that I need to learn! **

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but once my welsh speaking is over I'll be updating again! This chapter was just sort of a filler too, but please leave me your feedback, I love reading it! It'd be great if you could leave some ideas of what you'd like to see happen in this fic in the future, I have a few things planned, but we'll see!:-) Thanks for reading xxx **


	11. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 11

Bailey's P.O.V

'What do you want for your birthday?' I asked Harry as we lay on his bed and the credits of Emmerdale rolled on the screen, as I fiddled with one of his curls at the back on his neck.

'Nothing' He replied, it was his birthday in just over a week.

'Harry' I moaned. 'You must want something!'

'Bailey' He moaned back in the same voice causing me to giggled. 'As long as I have you everything will be fine' He smiled, causing me to blush violently. 'Then, after my birthday, a week later it's Valentine's Day.' He whispered in my ear.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that' I laughed.

'I love your laugh' Harry told me, looking me in the eye and kissing me on my lips, soon after our tongues were fighting for dominance between each other, Harry winning, obviously, he always wins. We were interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out to see a text from my mum.

_From: Mum_

_Can you pick Libby up from the baby sitters? Me and your father will be late coming home, sorry. X_

I groaned as I read the message, replying that I'd go pick Libby up.

'Sup babes?' Harry asked I lifted myself up off him.

'I have to go pick Libby up from the baby sitters because my mum and dad will be late coming home' I told him. 'Come with me?' I asked him.

'Okay!' He agreed. 'I've always wanted to meet your little sister, maybe she's cuter than you' He winked at me.

'Shut up and get your shoes on' I commanded, throwing his school blazer at him.

'Commanding, I like it' He said with a smug grin on his face. I shook my head at him laughing before throwing my school blazer on and putting my bag over one shoulder. 'Let's go!' He smiled, grabbing my hand.

'Going already?' Gemma asked as we made our way down the stairs.

'Yeah! I have to pick my little sister up from the baby sitters! Sorry!' I half laughed.

'Oh right okay then! You still on for going to town this weekend before I go back to uni?' She asked me.

'Yeah that's fine!' I smiled.

'I'll text you!' She told me, to which I agreed as me and Harry made our way out of his door.

'Lead the way' Harry smirked, as we swang our hands in the middle of us as we walked round the corner to the baby sitters, it was only about 2 minutes walk, it was more of a baby centre in a way, some place to send your toddlers to during work hours. I walked in and headed over to the reception desk, to see Sarah, one of the workers there.

'Hey Sarah!' I greeted! 'I've come to pick Libby up!' I told her.

'Hey! Yeah, come through and you can get her!' She told me, as the door unlocked, allowing me to enter, Harry following me, as soon as Libby saw me, she ran straight over and hugged me.

'Hey Libs! Have you had a nice day?' I asked her, to which she nodded as I put her coat on her and she carried her lunch box.

'Who's that boy?' She asked, Libby was very shy when she met new people, but once she got to know them she was fine around them.

'That's Harry' I giggled as I introduced them.

'Hey Hawwy!' She greeted him, giving him a cheesy smile, revealing her little white teeth.

'Hey Libby!' Harry smiled at her.

'How are you, Hawwy?' Libby asked him as we walked out of the gates of the centre.

'I'm good thank you Libby, how are you?' Harry asked her back.

'I'm fine fank you!' Libby smiled. 'Are you Bailey's boyfriend?' She asked, causing me and Harry both to laugh.

'I am yes, is that ok?' Harry responded to her question, while grinning at me.

'Yeah that's fine' Libby smiled innocently. 'You have curly hair!' She said shocked, stating the obvious.

'I do indeed' Harry laughed, ruffling his curls which made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

'Have you had tea Libby?' I asked her, looking at the time on my phone and it was half five, she nodded as she continued skipping along the pavement. 'Are you hungry?' I asked Harry as we passed a chinese

'I'm not really actually' Harry responded, entwining our hands together.

'Noo Harry! I want to hold your hand!' Libby moaned.

'You can hold his hand' Harry told her, signalling her to go to the other side of him, which she happily accepted taking his hand.

'I think you have a new friend' I smirked at Harry, to which he nodded, laughing. My mum had replied to my text earlier informing me that her and my dad wouldn't be home until gone 10 o'clock. They worked for the government, they were quite high up, and so we earned quite a fair amount of money.

It was half 7, and I had told Libby she had to go get ready for bed as she was going to bed within the next hour, which put her in a mood causing her to start moaning.

'Hey, Libs, don't get upset!' Harry had caught on to her nickname quite easily, it surprised me at how forward she was with him, usually she's quite shy.

'But I want to stay up with you and Bailey!' She moaning, wiping the tears away that formed in her eyes.

'How about, if you go get ready for bed, I'm sure Harry will read you a story in bed?' I cut it, making the situation sound a lot better.

'Will you Hawwy?' Libby asked.

'Course I will! Now you go get read for bed, then come and get me ok?' Harry told her, causing her to smile and nod, before she skipped up off the stairs.

'Thank you' I smiled at Harry, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'It's not a problem!' He smiled back, show me the dimples in the side of his cheeks, before kissing me softly but sweetly on my nose.

'A little lower please' I smirked, as I felt his lips on mine. I sound of the microwave beeping brought us a part. I pulled Libby's bed time bottle of milk out, just as she walked into the kitchen, the little feet hitting the marble floor of the kitchen.

'Hawwy I'm ready' she informed him, as she had her teddy in one hand, and her blanket she always slept with in the other.

'Alright Libs, you go up and choose a story and I'll be up in a minute' He told her, to which she nodded and made her journey back up the marble stairs into her room. 'You coming?' Harry asked, as he grabbed her bottle of the side.

'Nah I'll tidy up down here' I told him, as he kissed me softly before going to read Libby a story, I tidied up everywhere, before looking at the clock, half 8. I had terrible stomach cramps once I finished, so I took some painkillers, sighing at the reason why.

Harry's P.O.V

I made my way up the marble stair case at Bailey's house. I would by lying if I said this house wasn't posh. But there again, mine sort of was too, considering we did live on the same estate.

'Libs?' I called not entirely sure which room she was in.

'In here Hawwy!' She called back, as I followed the voice into a pink princess themed room. She was sat in her bed with the duvet over her, with a book held out in her hand. I wasn't completely sure what the book was about, but I read it to her anyway, handing her the bottle of warm milk, which she thanked me. I was only about half way through the book, and she was fast asleep. I carefully lifted myself up off her bed, and taking the reminding of what was left in the bottle with me, I carefully made my way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me and heading back downstairs to see Bailey, placing the bottle in the sink.

'Bailey, you're very pale, are you feeling ok?' I asked her quite concerned.

'Stomach cramps' She yawned, falling deeper into the side of the sofa.

'Awww baby' I smiled at her, guessing the reason why and wrapped my arms around her. Normally, if any other girl would of mentioned the 'p' word to be, I would of ran a mile, but this time it was different, this was Bailey, the girl I was falling in **love **with. 'Want me to take you up to bed?' I asked her, to which she nodded, as she let out a little yawn as I carried her up the stairs. She had previously got changed into some joggers and a t-shirt, so I put her into bed.

'You're too good for me Harry' She smirked, as I cuddled her.

'You're too good for me more like' I told her, as she cuddled into me.

'Want a bed time story?' I joked, making her giggle slightly. 'Before you get comfortable on me, I think I better go home' I told her.

'Whyyyyyy' She moaned.

'Because, if we fall asleep, I dread to think about what your parents will think when they realise I'm here' I laughed, to which she agreed. 'Are you coming into school tomorrow?' I asked her.

'Depends on how I'm feeling, I'll text you in the morning anyway' She told me, yawning again, I let out a chuckle at how cute she was.

'Alright then! I'll see you sometime tomorrow anyway' I informed her, kissing her softly on the lips. 'Love you' I added.

'Love you too' she responded with a smile on her face, as I made my way out of her house. I desperately needed to tell her those important three words, the words you actually mean. **I love you. **Because once you've said that, nothing else matters. And it has a totally different effect than just 'love you.' And that's when I decided, on Valentine's Day, I'm taking her to Paris, and I'll tell her.

**Author's Note:**

**Heeey! Sorry I haven't updated, in what seems like forever, I had a reason though, I've been revising for my Welsh exam, which all paid off because I got an A! So everything's good and I should be updating regularly again!:-) Please review!xxx **


	12. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 12

Harry's P.O.V

Bailey had texted me this morning telling me she wasn't coming in today, I don't blame her really. She looked like a ghost when I left her last night, bless her. My day was dragged, I had only been in school a hour and it seemed like I had been there 10 hours. I was sitting in English with Louis sitting next to me, and this fake blonde bimbo Kayleigh sitting in front of me. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling I had a text message, I knew it would have been off Bailey, which put an instant smile to my face.

_From: Bailey xxxxx_

_I miss you!:-( I want one of your cuddles. My other half of my bed is cold! :-( xxxxxxx_

I smirked, replying to her text.

_To: Bailey xxxxx_

_I miss you too! I'll make sure I give you a big massive cuddle when I get home, I'll come round straight after school! You're such a tease, I'll warm your bed up for you ;-) .xxxxxxxx_

'Harry!' The fake blonde bimbo in front of me squealed, making me cringe as she turned around in her chair.

'Erm.. yeah?' I asked, as she twirled her 'extensions' which looked more like rats tales around her finger.

'Where's your girlfriend?' She asked, fluttering her fake eye lashes at me.

'Not here obviously.' I stated the obvious, I couldn't be doing with fake blonde bimbos. Yeah, Bailey had blonde hair, but at least it wasn't bleach and she didn't cover herself in orange face paint.

'I don't like her' the Barbie look a like informed me.

'Nice.' I replied, not really taking much interest. If I'm complete honest I don't think Bailey likes her either.

'She's not up to your standards Harry. Wouldn't you much prefer someone like me?' She asked, standing up revealing her 'skirt' which looked like a belt.

'Not really.' I told her simply.

'Your girlfriend is a bitch' She told me, a long with more complaints about Bailey.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP' I told her.

'It's the truth' She told me, sitting back in her seat.

'Yeah I could tell you the truth about you but I fucking won't' I told her. The bell went signalling that it was the end of first lesson. I only had one more lesson in school today, and then I could go home. My girlfriend is currently in bed at hers, all I wanted was to be with her. I decided on not going to my next lesson, so I headed off to reception, telling them I had a dentist appointment, making my way out of school. Oh, someone pass me a rebellious medal. On the way to Bailey's house, there's a Costa just on the corner, so I went in and got her a red berry fruit cooler, if someone would cheer her up and make her feel a little better, it would be that. And seeing me, obviously. I then made my way up the road to her house, and letting myself in the house, knowing that no one would be home except her.

Bailey's P.O.V

I heard someone come in to my bedroom, waking me up from my very light sleep, wondering who it could be at this time. I opened my eyes to see the very familiar boy with curly hair and dimples smiling at me.

'Harry what are you doing here?' I asked as he walked into my room.

'Hello to you too' He replied. 'I have a present for you' He added with a smile.

'What?' I asked excitedly. He pulled his hand behind his back to reveal a Costa cup with my all time favourite drink in. 'Awww' I smirked, as he handed it me. 'Thank you' I giggled, taking a sip, and offering him some, which he obviously accepted. I budged up in my king size bed, and pulling the duvet, signalling Harry to climb in, which he did before taking his shoes off.

'How are you today?' He asked, as he cuddled up to me.

'I'm much better than you' I smiled at him, as he kissed my lips.

'Eww, your lips are cold!' He laughed, causing me to chuckle lightly.

'Well done, I have just drank a cold drink' I smirked. 'Why aren't you in school anyway?'

'Well, I only have one more lesson today, so I decided to skip it, and come see you, my excuse being 'I have the dentist'' He responded to my question. 'What are you doing tomorrow?' He asked, considering as tomorrow was Saturday.

'Going shopping with Gemma!' I told him, as I promised his sister Gemma, that I would go shopping with her for Harry's birthday.

'Ergh' He groaned.

'Oi, moody!' I laughed, poking his rips.

'Why can't you spent the day with me?' He moaned.

'Because I'm going to get your birthday present with Gemma tomorrow morning, and then you have all afternoon and evening with me' I told him. 'Harry, this is like talking to Libby' I laughed, causing him to chuckle.

'Hmm. If you put it that way it isn't so bad' He told me, to which I agreed.

Me and Harry spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed, being the cute couple we are, watching The Hills box set. How I love my life… and my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

**Just a small chapter to keep you updated!:-) I need some ideas of what to happen with this story in the future, I only really have two events planned, and that's the trip to Paris and Harry's Birthday. If any of you have any other ideas, let me know, I might consider them and I would be extremely greatful! Please review, it makes me smile reading them! Good or bad, I do not mind at all! Thanks!:-) xo **


	13. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 13

Bailey's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. So I hopped in the shower and refreshed myself up. It was 10 o'clock, and I was meeting Gemma at hers at 11. So I only had an hour to get ready. Crap.

I quickly dried my hair, and straightened it, applying a bit of make up, and putting on my outfit for the day, my white Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie, navy jeans, and my white converse. I made my way down the stairs and into the living room where Libby was playing.

'Can I come see Hawwy with you?' She asked me sweetly, it was hard to say no, but knowing Harry, as it's Saturday, he wouldn't be awake yet. You'd be lucky if Harry gets out of bed before 11 when there's no school, and I think the last thing he wants is to be woken up by a three year old.

'You can't I'm afraid, sorry' I responded.

'Owww' She moaned.

'But I'm sure he'll come over to see you later' I told her, which put a smile on her face, before running off into the kitchen, and I followed her to be greeted by my mum and dad.

'Off out with Harry?' My dad asked.

'Nope, going to town with Gemma, we're going shopping because it's Haz's birthday next week' I told him, putting my credit card in my pocket. 'On that note, I'm off now, bye!' And I made my way out of the door across the road. I knocked on the door, before walking in, Harry's house was like my second home now, I walked in the door to be greeted by a lovely looking Gemma walking down the stairs.

'Hello!' She greeted me, giving me a hug.

'Hi!' I smiled.

'Before you ask, he's still in bed!' Gemma told me laughing.

'Go wake him up!' Anne told me as I walked into the kitchen. Me and Gemma looked at each other mischievously before creeping up the stairs, into Harry's room. I carefully opened his door, and he was lying fast asleep in bed, his curls all over the place.

'I feel mean waking him up' I whispered. 'I don't want to frighten him' I laughed quietly, walking over to his bed. 'Harry, wake up' I said in a little louder than a whisper, bending down to where he was sitting. He groaned, before wrapping his arms around me.

'Good Morning' He mumbled in a very sexy morning voice.

'Right, you better be up and ready when we get back' I told him, realising myself from his grip.

'We're just having a cuppa downstairs with mum and then we're off. If you want one you better come down now' Gemma told Harry.

'Yeah I'm getting up now' He groaned, getting out of bed revealing his topless body, just wearing his Jack Wills joggers.

'Oh, you've awoke!' Anne laughed as Harry walked into the kitchen behind us.

'Only because they woke me up' Harry smirked at me and Gemma.

'Right, we're off!' Gemma called once we finished our tea.

'I hope you both have a lovely day without me' Harry winked at me, as he his arms linked around my waist as I walked to the door.

'I'm sure I will' I smirked at him, unwrapped his arms from around me. 'See you later' I called as me and Gemma walked down the path into town.

After an eventful few hours shopping, I had finally got Harry's birthday presents. I'd got him some Hollister cologne, and a Jack Wills jumper. It was safe to say he was the hardest person to buy for. Ever.

I got home, and I promised Zayn I'd phone him, which I did. We were talking for a few minutes, before I needed to ask him something.

'Zayn, can I ask you something?' I spoke down the phone as I sat on my cream king size bed.

'Yeah sure go ahead' He replied.

'How do you know.. when you're.. in love with someone? What does love feel like?' I asked him.

'Err, you just know I guess. It's like, you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being with them. You need them in your life, without them, you feel incomplete. You trust each other with your life, you'd do anything for each other. They're the last person you think about before you go to sleep, and they're the first person you think about when you wake up. Loving someone is giving them the power to destroy you, but trusting them not too. And when you're with this person, you can't get the smile off your face. When you're in love with someone, you just know. It's the best feeling in the world' He told me. 'You're in love with Harry aren't you?' I felt him smile down the phone.

'I am yeah' I smiled just thinking about him.

'Have you told him?' He asked me.

'I'm waiting till Valentines Day. A bit cheesy, but still' I told him. 'Have you ever been in love?' I asked him.

'I have' He laughed. 'Well at least I think I have. This girl, I was with her for four years, then she just.. left' He told me.

'Everything happens for a reason Zayn!'

'I guess you're right!' Zayn laughed down the phone.

'I'm always right' I told him.

'Oh well I'm over it now! Anyway, I've gotta go!' He told me.

'Alright then! Byeee' I called down the phone, him doing the same before we ended the phone.

It was safe to say, **I am in love with Harry Styles. **


	14. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 14

Bailey's P.O.V

It was Sunday morning and today was Harry's birthday! I'd wrapped his presents the previous night, and there was sitting in a 'Happy Birthday' bag at the end of my bed ready for me to take them over to his. I got ready, putting my hair up in a messy bun, and putting a coat of mascara over my eyes. I put on a pair on skinny jeans and my Hollister shirt along with my white vans and made my way over to Harry's house.

As I made my way out my house I'd received a text from Lacey.

From: Lacey

_You giving Harry a little something, something for his birthday tonight?;-) xx_

I laughed at her text message before typing out a quick reply.

To: Lacey

_Yeah, totally.;-) Ha, joking, what's if got to do with you anyway?;-) xx _

From: Lacey

_OMG YOU ARE AREN'T YOU?_

To: Lacey

_Shhhh will you!;-) _

'Happy Birthday!' I cheered as Harry opened the door, engulfing him into a bear hug.

'Thank you!' He smiled, hugging me tightly.

'How's the birthday boy today then?' I asked him as we made our way into the house, after greeting Anne and Gemma.

'I'm good' Harry grinned wrapping his arms around my waist.

'What did you get then?' I asked him as we made our way up the stairs.

'THIS!' He smirked, opening the door to reveal a sparkling white MacBook Pro.

'Oooh, yet you!' I winked in a posh voice, trying to copy his accent.

'Shut up, you have one your self!' He laughed. 'And that impression of my accent was awful, I don't even talk like that!' He defended.

'Yes you do!' I told him.

'Yes you do!' He copied me, in a failed attempt of a Welsh accent.

'Harry, that was awful' I chuckled.

'I know it was wasn't it' He agreed, as we lay on the bed messing around on his MacBook, purely just taking silly, serious and cute photos of ourselves.

'Anyway, open your presents!' I told him putting the MacBook to one side.

Harry was made up with his presents, and my mum and dad had got him a voucher for Jack Wills which he was also happy about.

'How did you know I wanted that jumper?' Harry asked referring to the purple Jack Wills jumper I'd bought him.

'A girl never tells Styles' I winked at him.

'You're unbelievable' He smirked as he cuddled into me.

'Harry…' I began.

'Yes Bailey?' He asked, in more of a questioning tone.

'I… er.. I don't kow how to say this..' I told him.

'Just tell me' He giggled.

'I love you' I blurted out.

'What?' He asked as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

'I er… I said I love you' I smiled back at him, before I could do anything else I felt his lips being pressed to mine.

'I love you too' He mumbled on my lips, looking me in the eyes.

'Do you want to say at mine tonight?' I asked him. 'Mum, Dad and Libby have gone down to Wales to see my brother, so I have the house to myself' I winked at him, biting his lower lip.

'You're such a tease' He mumbled, before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

'So you staying or not?' I questioned him again.

'Of course I am!' He finally responded to my question.

'You'll have to bring your school stuff though, we have school tomorrow' I groaned, I hated school. Completely hated it.

Me and Harry had be lying in bed approximately all day, before we decided to make our way over to my house, and we were now sitting on the sofa as we finished tucking in to our Chinese.

'That was lovely' Harry stated as we cleared everything away, and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

'We can go upstairs for desert if you want' I winked at him, pulling on his t-shirt lightly.

'What is it with you teasing me today! I know it's my birthday, but seriously!' He laughed.

'Harry I'm being serious!' I told him, looking him dead in the eye.

'Don't feel like I'm pushing you. We don't have to if you don't want too' He told me, before lightly kissing my lips.

'I want too' I told him, in a whisper. None of us had to be told twice before we made our way upstairs, locking the door in the process.

'You sure?' Harry asked as he began kissing my passionately unbuttoning my shirt.

'Harry, yes, now shut up' I giggled, as I kissed his neck, slowly removing each others clothes before falling back onto the bed.

I was finally happy, but I know my happiness wouldn't last long.


	15. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 15

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up the following morning by the sound of my phone vibrating, indicating to me that it was half 7 and I should probably get ready for school. However, I was in a room that I did not recognize as my own, I was in fact in Bailey's bed, and my arms were wrapped tightly around her.. err.. naked body. You can guess what we did last night so I won't go into detail.

'Bailey' I whispered in her ear 'It's time to get up' I told her, smothering her face in kisses making her giggle. 'Come on baby, we need to get up.'

'Can't we stay here' She moaned, cuddling her body into me more. 'I can't be bothered doing my hair today, I'm just going to shove it up.'

'We can stay here for another 20 minutes but then we have to be super quick getting dressed' I told her.

'That's fine' She smiled, causing me to smile back. 'I wouldn't mind waking up to you every morning' She told me.

'You better get used to it cause I'm going no where' I winked at her, leaning over to get my phone, I'd received numerous amounts of texts of Zayn from last night…

From: Zayn

_Yooo Hazzaaaa! Just been round to yours to drop your present off! You weren't their though, your mum was;-) She said you were staying at Bailey's tonight, so I just left your present at yours! Happy Birthday man! Love ya xxxxx_

From: Zayn

_Right you must be ill, you didn't reply to my text.. Sup man?xx_

From: Zayn

_Seriously Harry, why aren't you replying?_

From: Zayn

_Shit, you're with Bailey aren't you… at her house… over night… and it's your birthday…_

From: Zayn

_You've got lucky haven't you… _

From: Zayn

_I'm going to kill you tomorrow…_

From: Zayn

_Use protection or you're dead. _

'What are you laughing at?' Bailey asked as I was chuckling at the messages.

'Let's just say Zayn figured out what we were doing last night…' I smirked, showing her the messages as a blush formed on her face. Me and Zayn had become like best friends lately, I still haven't been right with Louis since the fight I had with him the first week I met Bailey.

'Oh dear..' Bailey giggled, snuggling into my chest, and I began playing with bits of her hair.

'I love you.' I told her simply, she looked up at me, smiling a genuine smile that reached her eyes before replying.

'I love you too' She told me, planting a kiss on my lips. 'Thanks for last night' She added shyly.

'No, thank you' I smiled, biting her lower lip. 'If you feel ill or something today, tell me alright?' I told her, to which she nodded. 'Sorry if I hurt you' I blushed.

'You didn't' She smiled. 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLUSHING. HARRY STYLES IS BLUSHING. YOU NEVER BLUSH OH MY GOD' She said shocked.

'Shut up' I smirked. 'Erm.. Bailey.. you might want to check your collar bone' I winked at her, referring to the slightly big love bite I gave her on her collar bone, she looked at me with a confused face, before grabbing her dressing gown, wrapping it round her and walking into the en suite bathroom.

'Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' I heard her moan from the bathroom.

'Stop moaning, you were doing that enough last night' I grinned.

'Shut up' She laughed, coming out of the bathroom with a blush on her face.

'OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLUSHING. BAILEY DELACRUZ IS BLUSHING!' I said, mimicking her from before.

'Shut up, and get ready for school.' She laughed, throwing my bag at me, before we both got ready for our very boring day at school, but thankfully it was our last week before we had a week off so everything was good.

'Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?' Bailey asked me as we sat in the kitchen drinking a much needed cuppa of tea.

'Nah, I'm alright thanks. I ate enough last night' I said, winking at her.

'Oh my god, Harry!' She giggled. 'STOP with the sexual jokes please!' She smirked, turning slightly red.

'Sorry' I laughed.

'You're disgusting! It's a good job I love you though' She smiled at me. 'Anyway, come on then, we need to get to school' She told me, throwing my blazer and school bag at me.

'Come on then, let's go' I informed her, taking her hand and walking out the door, it was safe to say I was going to be very protective over her today.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's only short! But I'm not getting much feedback on this lately.. But please if you still read this, please review, because I feel like I'm writing for no body and I feel like nobody is reading this anymore! Reviews make me motivated! It only takes a few seconds! I don't want to be one of those people who are saying that they need reviews before the next update, but it really would be appreciated because some little sentences give me sooo many ideas! Thanks xx**


	16. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 16

Harry's P.O.V

'You do know it's Valentine's Day a week tomorrow don't you?' Bailey asked me as we swung our entwined hands together happily walking in to school.

'I do indeed, it's all planned out!' I told her, little did she know I'd planned a over night trip to Paris with her.

'Where are we going?' She asked looking at me questionably.

'I'm not telling youuuuuuuuuu' I sang as we walking up the yard meeting Zayn.

'What did you two get up to last night?' Zayn winked as us, causing us to both laugh. 'Second thoughts, don't tell me. Spare the details' Zayn added.

'Anyway..' Bailey laughed. 'Where's the rest of the boys?' She asked Zayn, changing the subject.

'Niall, Liam and Louis have gone off to form and I decided to wait here for you!' Zayn told us.

'Awww how cute of you' I laughed, running my hands through his hair.

'Harry seriously! Get off my hair man!' Zayn swatted my hand away.

'God Harry, you can't touch the hair!' Bailey winked at me, causing me and Zayn both to chuckle lightly.

'What happened between you two last night then?' Zayn winked, as Bailey turned her head towards me. 'Second thoughts, I don't think I want to know, I can gather what happened, your collar is showing Bailey!' He told her, as she got her phone out of her pocket using it as a mirror.

'Shit' Bailey laughed, buttoning her shirt all the way to the top, to hide the love bite which was slightly showing.

'That's better. I wasn't going to tell you, but I thought I would before any one else does' Zayn told her.

'Thank you, it's much appreciated' Bailey informed him as the bell went signalling it was time for first lesson, shit, had we been out talking for this long? My bad…

First lesson I had Maths with Louis and Bailey, Louis wasn't him self yet again, then second lesson I had Maths, and then the bell went informing me it was time for break. I was in my science class on my own, well without any of my group of friends, so I walked across the corridor down to the classroom Bailey was in, I lent against my back against the wall, with one of the foot resting on the wall giving me support and I fiddled about with phone waiting for her class to be dismissed.

'Geez, I better watch out, some girls are totally checking you out walking out of class' Bailey's voice distracted me from my phone, I looked her to see her standing their smirking at me.

'I only have eyes for you lovely' I winked at her, taking her hand.

'Aren't you a charmer' She said laughing.

'What can I say? It's the curls' I grinned, as we walked out on the field.

'Yeah, it is' She nodded, agreeing with my statement, as we sat down on the grass next to Louis and Lizzie where they sat next to each other, as Bailey sat inbetween my legs, and Niall sat with Lacey, Liam sat with Danielle, and Zayn was talking to a pretty girl who I believe goes by the name of Lucy.

'So, how many time did you shag her last night then?' Louis asked sharply.

'Louis, shut up! That's nothing to do with you! It's nothing to do with anyone, it's between them!' Lizzie told him.

'A bit of birthday sex was is?' Louis continued, he was making me angry by the minute.

'Louis shut the fuck up will you, listen to your girlfriend, It's got nothing do you with you!' I told him.

'Pressure you into it did he Bailey?' Louis said to Bailey, I felt her sit up in my arms.

'Erm.. no he didn't actually' Bailey told him truthfully.

'Louis man, just leave it will you, leave them alone' Zayn told Louis. I really didn't know what Louis' problem was.

'Don't worry Bailey, you're probably just another girl to him. You probably don't mean anything to him' Louis told her.

'Louis shut the fuck up now. Of course she means something to me, she's my girlfriend and I love her you fucking twat.' I told him, trying to stay calm, and at the moment I was succeeding.

'Love? You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face' Louis laughed. 'You're just a shag for him Bailey. He won't have anything to do with you next week.'

'Louis what the fuck is your problem?' I asked Louis.

'You and Bailey are the problem.'

'What the fuck?'

'Harry, are you so fucking dumb you can't see it! Harry, since she moved here three months ago, tell me how many times we've done stuff together? THREE FUCKING TIMES HARRY. You're meant to be my best mate! Best mates don't do that. Yesterday was your birthday, did I see you? No. Instead you were off shagging your girlfriend. You didn't even reply to my text till this morning' Louis told me before he was cut off by Zayn.

'Louis, he didn't reply to mine till this morning either, you need to calm the fuck down!' Zayn told him.

'You don't see it Harry. You're the fucking problem. Bailey's changing you. You never come out with us anymore. If you do you're always with Bailey. We haven't had a lads night out in months. I can't be doing with Harry. Sort it fucking out will you' Louis finished. 'You probably don't even love her Harry. She's just another one to add to your hit list.'

'Don't you dare fucking say that.' I growled at Louis

'Errr.. I'm going to go' Bailey muttered below me, grabbing her bag and standing up, and walking away. I could see the tears visible in her eyes.

'No B, please, wait, don't go' I shouted to her, standing up ready to go after her.

'See, this is exactly what I'm trying to say. All you do is fucking run after her.' Louis shouted at me.

'Stay here H, me and Lace will go after her' Zayn told me, and Lacey released herself from Niall's grip.

'Thanks' I smiled weakly at them.

'I hope you're fucking happy' I hissed at Louis, as I grabbed my bag walking in the opposite direction, looking back and watching my two best mates go after the girl I loved, and Louis had probably fed all that shit into her brain, and she probably believed it. Louis couldn't be more wrong. She **wasn't** just a girl to add to my hit list. **She was my life. And I loved her.**

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! I decided to add a bit of drama into it! What's going to happen? Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Oh and, Thank you so so so so so soooooo much for all your lovely reviews! PLEASE keep them coming, they made me smile sooooo much! It makes me happy knowing you all still read this. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Honestly all the reviews made me sooo happy, I thought my emails were playing tricks on me, but they weren't obviously! Please review on this chapter, it's only like the second dramatic thing that's happened, and both dramatic things were to do with Louis!:O What do you think? Feedback would be much appreciated. AND THANK YOU AGAIN, I LOVE YOU ALL! A big shout out to TheOneDiabeticGirl because 90% of the time she ALWAYS reviews. Thank you very much, they make me smile a lot! Check her out guys, and thank you once again you lovely people!:-) xxxxx **


	17. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 17: NOTICE

**NOTICE.**

**Right, let me just start by saying I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, and I'm sorry if you've clicked on this thinking it's a new update, because it's not! **

**I've started a new fan fiction, the idea literally only just came to me today so I thought I'd get it down while it's fresh in my head, I'd been thinking of starting a new fan fiction for a while now, but I had no ideas until the idea of that story popped into my head, so please go check it out!**

**And, I haven't just left this fan fiction, I WILL come back to it, I just feel people have lost interest in this lately, nothing major has been happening, well apart from the little fight in the last chapter but yeah, nothing else. I will come back to this, and please go check out my other fan fiction and review, it would be amazing! Thanks!:-) xo **


	18. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 18

I lay on my bed after a dramatic day at school, I'd tried phoning Bailey and I'd texted her multiple times, but she didn't answer. Bailey wasn't in any of my lessons after lunch, so I assumed she'd gone home. Then I realised she'd probably be at home, I jumped off my bed and ran across the street to Bailey's, I knocked on the door and stood there un-patiently ready for someone to answer, her Mum answered.

'Hey Jane! Is Bailey in?' I asked her mother.

'No she's not, she hasn't been home yet, I assumed she would be with you' Jane replied confused. 'Why isn't she with you?' Her mum added.

'Louis caused an argument and said some mean stuff about us, and yeah, she walked off and I haven't seen her since' I told her mum. 'I think she's with Zayn though, I'll go over there now, I'll bring her home later'

'Thanks Harry' She smiled, before I walked off in the direction of Zayn's house, Zayn's house wasn't far, about a 5 minute walk. As I reached his house I hoped to God she was there. I knocked on the door, and Zayn answered.

'Alright Zayn. Is Bailey here?' I asked him as soon as he appeared.

'Yeah, she's up in the guest bedroom, she's not in a good state Haz!' Zayn told me.

'You can blame Louis for that can't you?' I told him.

'I'm just going to the shop, I'll leave you two here to talk!' Zayn informed me.

'Thanks Zayn' I smiled at him weakly and walked up the stairs to see what mess my so called 'best friend' had put my girlfriend in. 'Baby' I called quietly as I walked into the room and sat down on the double bed she was face down on.

'Go away' I heard her muffled voice reply.

'Babe, don't be like that!' I told her, then I heard her sob quietly. 'Babe, come here' I said to her, as she pulled herself up and crawled into my arms.

'Do you love me?' She asked me, I could tell what Louis had said to her had been running through her mind since lunch time.

'Of course I do, more than you'll ever know' I responded, kissing the top of her head.

'And you won't leave me?'

'Never.'

'And I'm not just another girl to add to your hit list?'

'Of course you're not!'

'So other night did mean something?'

'Of course it did, silly' I smiled as a smile formed on her face.

'I love you' She told me.

'I love you too' I told her sincerely.

'What are we going to do about Louis?' She asked me.

'We'll sort that sometime next week' I responded, as we were off school for a week. Half term! YAY.

'You two alright now?' Zayn asked as he walked into the room, we both nodded happily nodded with a smile on our faces.

'Thanks so much for today Zayn, but I best be off!' Bailey told Zayn, giving him a friendly hug.

'Alright, if you need me, call me yeah?' Zayn told her, more like a question.

'I will' She smiled, she signalled me to follow her out the room.

'Thanks Zayn' I thanked him, giving him a pat on the back. 'Cya'.

'How about you stay at mine tonight and we watch DVD's all night?' Bailey asked me.

'Sounds like a plan!' I smiled at her.

'Shall we go over to yours to get your clothes first?' She questioned me, to which I nodded.

Once I'd been to collect my stuff we went over to Bailey's house.

'What can we watch?' Bailey asked we were sat on her bed in our pyjamas.

'I'll pick!' I informed her, bending down to her dvd collection.

'Okay, but please not Love Actually! We watched that about 10 times last weekend!' Bailey told me.

'Okay' I sighed, pretending to be in a huff. 'Let's watch BAMBI!' I suggested, to which we agreed, I put the DVD on and we cuddled up in bed. 'Valentine's day on Tuesday' I winked at her.

'Why won't you tell me?' She asked me.

'Because, then it won't be a surprise' I told her, playing with her hair as she was rested under my arm.

'Owwwww' She moaned.

'Don't start moaning Misses' I winked at her.

'You weren't saying that the other night' She winked at me, and instant smirk appeared on my face.

'We'll stop this conversation right now' I laughed. 'I know this may sound cheesy, but I love you so much, like, you're my life, I don't know what I'd do without you, I still remember the first time I seen you. I never believed in love at first sight.. well, I didn't until that day I met you, I still remember that day like it was yesterday, the first day you moved here, when I showed you around. I felt so comfortable around you. You're my first thought when I wake up in the morning, and the last before I go to sleep. When I leave the house, when I'm in school, not with you, I'm always thinking about you, always looking for you in the corridor. Your smile lights up my day. I love the way you get frustrated when your hair gets in your face after you putting it back to it's place a million times, or when it sticks to your lip gloss. It's just crazy.. crazy of how much in love with you I am.' I told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

'I love you so much' She told me, bringing her lips up to mine. That kiss was like no other we'd share before. I could feel the emotion in her kiss, no words needed to be said. I loved this girl so much, she was my life, I couldn't imagine it with out her. I never want to be apart from her. I'm not complete without her.


	19. This Love Is Ours: Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever, I've just been busy lately, I hope I can start updating regularly again! This chapter and throughout from this chapter onwards will relate to self harm, if you're not comfortable please stop reading! No hard feelings intended!**

Wow, a lot has changed in 3 years right?

Let me tell you whats happened in my life, I'm a fashion magazine editor, I live in London, and I work for Vogue, oh, and I must mention, my boyfriend and his four best friends are now probably the most famous band in the world. Signed by Simon Cowell, it hasn't been easy, it's been a painful road, the obsessive fans, the tweeting, everyone knowing all your business, being followed literally everywhere you go. But I suppose, it's all been worthwhile as my boyfriend is living his dream, and I get to watch him do it, as long as I have Harry, nothing matters. We both live together in the most amazing apartment, and I suppose, all the drama that goes on in our lives, no matter how hectic it gets, we always have each other, and at the end of the day, it's nice to have that someone you can be 'normal' with, someone who will snuggle up with you on the sofa, under the duvet, whatever, and they won't judge you for what clothes you're wearing, how your hair looks, or how expensive your bag is. This person is yours, your soul mate. Me and Harry have had strains on our relationship, but they only make us stronger, the false accusations people seem to always have, half of them, if not all of them are never true, and it's funny, how, I hope, he will be the person I get to spend the rest of my life with, because honestly? I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else, he really was my first love, and I don't ever want to love another. He's the one I wanted to hopefully, if I'm lucky enough, start a family with. That would be the most perfect thing ever.

I woke up in our luxury bed, Harry still fast asleep with his curls all over the place. I couldn't help but watch him sleep, he is the most perfect person ever, and still, 3 and a half years later, he still gives me butterflies.

'You really shouldn't watch me sleep babe, it's creepy' I heard his voice quietly say, with a smirk plastered on his lips, his morning voice honestly was the most sexiest thing ever. A blush appeared on my face as I slide back down into the duvet. 'I still love how I can make you blush, after all this time' He told me, once he opened his eyes, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, and I entwined my legs into his, the heat radiating off his body made me want to get even closer to him on this cold winter morning.

'What are we doing today then handsome?' I asked Harry considering it was my day off, and luckily, he had a day off too.

'I was planning on spending the day in bed, cuddling my gorgeous girlfriend who I love with all my heart' Harry replied to me.

'I better go before she gets here then' I joked, which resulted into Harry mumbling something which I didn't quite understand on my lips, before kissing my softly.

'Have you finished all your doctors appointments now?' Harry asking concerned, which I said yes too. Let cut a long story short, last year I feel into a very dark place, everything was changing, Harry's life was changing, my life was changing, nothing was going to be the same as it was when we were both on the same street as each other in Holmes Chapel, Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn were getting more and more known as each day went on, Harry being the most popular member of the group, and the only one with a girlfriend, I received hate, and proper hate, I was getting anonymous text messages through to my phone, being sent death threats on Facebook and twitter, eventually, I couldn't take it, I hit depression, I started cutting, I hated myself. Harry knew none of this, until he found me collapsed on the bedroom floor, I hid it very well for the first 4 months, but then Harry helped me, he saved me in a way, and now I was feeling better than ever. If I'm honest, I would't be here today if it wasn't for Harry. I'm still an insecure young girl, due to this me and Harry hadn't been intimate for over a year, and partly, I felt guilty, he was also a young man, who has needs that need to be fulfilled, and I just can't do that, not at the moment anyway, I will one day, maybe next week, next month, even next year, but Harry has insisted it doesn't bother him, but I think it does.

'I love you so much' I told him, cuddling my head into his neck, and my hand resting on his bare chest.

'I love you too baby girl, so, so, so much' He whispered back. 'Now let me go make you breakfast, don't you move.'

**A/N: What did you think? I'd like to get a few reviews before I update again, and if you have an ideas of where I can continue this story, such as a subject to follow then please PM me! Thank you xox**


End file.
